Love will Come Through the Dark
by flower123
Summary: This story is set in the Mauraders time and is in their Seventh Year. This story has Death, Misery,Break ups, Fights, War, but most importantly LOVE. Hope you enjoy it.*Going to rewrite the story and patch somethings up with the grammar mistakes in it.*
1. The worst Ride

Love will come through the dark

The worst ride

Ok so this is the same chapter nothing changed just needed to add that I don not I repeat don not own Harry potter. Most should know this because if I was the owner than I be rich! And to which I'm not so enjoy the story. I took the part out where James talks about his mom. In chapter two I said that James's mom died so ya had to fix that. I'm surprised no one caught that. Oh and I added a new scene hope you guys like it. Ya working on the 5th chapter hope to have it out soon. KEEP REVIEWING

"Last year," Lily said to herself as she stepped on to the plate form for the last time. "I can't believe it's been so short, I just remember getting my letter. And my parents being so happy…at that point Lily thought of her parents for the first time, since the accident. It was over the summer when she was at here friend Emily Prewitts house. The next day when she went home she found no home. Just some tape around the house, and that later she had been informed that there was a gas leek, and that her parents had died in a train accident. But Lily could still feel the pain of it in her, she still thought that maybe she would come home and they would be there but she was wrong. Soon she would be back at Hogwarts with her friends and try to move on, but she knew in her heart that it wouldn't be that easy, but she would still try. Soon as she was thinking in a deep thought she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see her friend Bonny Wells.

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry about what happened". She spoke in a whisper to her

There she stood a small girl just shorter than Lily she was skinny with wavy brown hair and baby blue eyes that were soon filling up with tears as she spoke to her. She hated to see people cry, she knew in a matter of moments she would be crying if she didn't stop. Soon she found her friend Maggie Pierce walking slowly up to her crying too. She was tall and blonde with grey eyes; she was French and often was there in the summer. "Well what a great start to the year Lils, I'm so sorry." she said with such despair in her voice. Maggie started to cry harder and soon Lily was crying and was starting to collapse on the floor from the sadness in her heart, but before she hit the ground she felt someone grab her. Her head went up to see who had grabbed her and it was James Potter. He picked her up and walked her to a near by bench and sat her down, soon he was looking at her intently while asking her

"Lily what's the matter?" looking into her green orbs

"Nothing at all I'm just a little upset right now, thank you." not looking at him but down at her hands in her lap

"Lily, what's wrong?" he took his finger under her chin to lift it up so he could see into her eyes, what he saw was deep and utter sadness.

"Nothing I'm ok, I just need to sit here for a little, ok. But thank you for picking me up." looking at him for the first time with a deep thank you for not letting her fall

"Well ok." James left not truly convinced but what could he really do?

With that he made his way on the train to meet his friends. Lily got her self together and did the same. "I need to keep myself together, I'm Head Girl!" She thought to her self as she found the compartment her friends were in. The compartment door slide open and silence fell over the compartment as Lily made her way into the compartment.

"You guys don't need to stop talking because I'm here, ok" trying to hid a laugh

Lily's friend Maggie spoke up after this was said, "But Lily, I don't think you want to hear what we have to say" in sweet voice with a smile on her face

"Why? What were you all talking about?" the laughter now gone from her voice, now replaced with curiosity.

"Well it was kind of how James came up to you and took you to the bench. It looked like he really cared if you were ok." Bonny answered this time in a caring voice

Lily looked at her and said "I know, it was weird how he kept asking me what the matter was." sounding confused

Lily's friend Emily soon spoke up as well, "See I knew it he cares, he really cares Lily!" sounding excited at the possibility that Lily would come to her senses

"No he doesn't, he was just being weird, and well I'll see you guys later I need to go to the heads compartment." Hurrying to get away from the subject

With that she was out the door and down the hall to the heads compartment." I wonder who the head boy is, she thought. It better not be……..POTTER!

"What are you doing in here, what have you done with the head boy?" Lily said accusingly

"What are you taking about? I am head boy, see!" Lily looked to see a gold badge on his robes, it said right there _Head Boy James Potter_. Lily was shocked, she couldn't believe it. After a couple seconds she finally spit out,

"How did this happen? What about Remus?

"I don't know. But believe me I'm as surprised as you are" he said laughing a little.

"Well I guess we better give out the prefect duties now, but before we go let me just say that if you mess up Potter I will not hesitate to get that badge to its rightful owner." Lily said going out of the compartment to the prefect's carriage

"Um .. Ok, anything you say Evans." Following Lily out the door

Prefect's compartment

"Ok listen up everyone!" Lily screamed to get attention over the talking prefect's "I'm Lily Evans Head girl, and this one over here (pointing over to James leaning on the desk behind her) is your head boy James Potter. Now we are here to give your duties and your passwords for the year." Lily told all the now listening prefect's

"Ok do you want to do the passwords Potter or should I?" Lily asked James looking back at him

"No I'll do it" Taking the list from her hands

"Ok listen up everyone,

Ravenclaw: Dexterous

Slytherin: Pureblood 'they really do think much of them selves, James thought to himself'

Hufflepuff: Destiny

Gryffindor: Fizzy Wiz Be

"Ok so that's all for the passwords so I'll let Evans tell you what you all should and shouldn't do" James said making room for Lily to stand next to him

"Alright, it's a new year and if you're new then these are the rules,

No over using your duties as a prefect, which means you are not aloud to take large amounts of points away. The limit is 20 sorry. If there needs to be more taken go to a professor and tell them what happened and they will decided the punishment and the amount of points.

You're only aloud out late after curfew if you are doing rounds. Just because you have a badge doesn't mean you can just stay out after curfew.

Finally please have a good year and have fun. Just because you're a prefect it doesn't mean your suppose to be uptight.

With that said the compartment started to get empty as the prefects filed out. Soon it was only James and Lily left.

"You know you could have said something Potter!" Lily said rounding on James who was now back to leaning on the desk

"Hey I did say something Evans I read the passwords. Don't jump down my throat if I don't know the rules remember I've never been a prefect. And what the hell is with that last little bit have _fun, _Evans you wouldn't know fun if it came up and bit you in your ass." James said now standing in front of her

"You know what Potter I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking making you Head Boy, you have no idea what your doing!" Lily screamed at him, and with that she left him standing in the compartment alone.

Lily's compartment

Lily walked into her compartment she shared with her friends and sat down in a huff.

Lily's friends notice that she was pretty angry. And they had a feeling it was Potter that had made her angry,

"What's up Lily?" her friend Bonny asked the only one having enough guts to start the conversation when Lily was like this

"Potters head boy!" she yelled in outrage

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed

"I know!" Lily said still not able to believe it

"But Lily that can't be right he wasn't a prefect" her friend Emily said

"I know he wasn't a prefect, but he's head boy. And to tope it off he doesn't know what he's doing. He just stood there while I talked. Oh I'm sorry he did deliver the passwords but other than that he just stood there like a complete idiot." Lily exclaimed to her friends

Marauders Compartment

Meanwhile in the Marauders compartment James had just walk in to find Sirius and Remus playing Chess and Peter no where to be found. (Hink-Hink)

"Hey you guys won't believe this!" he said sitting down

Sirius looked up from his game to see James sitting across form him looking upset, "What's up Prongs?" just as Remus smashed his knight

"Lily thought I stole the Head Boy badge she was totally shocked, she didn't know what to say. Well actually she thought I stole it from you Moony." laughing towards the end, looking at Remus

"Well I thought she would think that, I was speech less when you told me." Remus said looking over at James

"How do you think I felt when I got it in the letter, Sirius fainted when I showed it to him." James said laughingly

"I did not!" Sirius said scowling (he has lived with the Potters since 5th year)

"Prongs, just remember to be nice to her!" Remus replied in a worried tone

"I know Moony. Hey Moony your girlfriend is friends with Lily right? (Emily Prewitt), (Remus nodded) so do you know what's wrong with her? Did something happen during break? Cause when I was walking to the train I picked her up and helped her to a bench. She looked a right mess." James replied generally concerned and curious

"Oh, I know why." Remus said depressingly

"Why?" James and Sirius inquired

"Lily's parents died over the summer." Remus said in a sad tone not meeting anyone's eyes

"Are you sure, if that's true that makes a lot of sense." James said thinking back to the moment with Lily

"Yeah, Emily told me over the summer. She has been a wreak ever since"

"That's got to be terrible, she's all alone now." Sirius said

"No she has a sister, but from what Emily said she isn't very nice to her. And she just got married."

"I feel so bad for Lily," James replied with a far off look

The rest of the train ride went in peace as the girls sat there talking about what they thought was going to happen this year, and as the boys sat playing wizard chess they too went into a comfortable atmosphere. Soon night fell and they could see the castle. As James and Lily looked out the windows they both thought "Home" as they looked at the castle that they were soon fast approaching.

My first fan Fiction, give me a lot of comments good or bad. But please mostly Good, LOL. Well I hope to make another chapter. To all the people who have read this story before, well as you can see there were some minor alterations to it. But I felt that I should go back and fix it up, I haven't been getting that many reviews on it but a good amount of reads though. So if you could please review.

Candice


	2. The little things

Love will come through the Dark

The little things

Ok as I will say it again I do not own Harry potter. But I do own the characters that you all know aren't in the actual Harry potter books. **Only revised one part had James have an older sister with a family, you'll all find more about her in a future chapter.**

As they made their way to the castle in the carriages, Lily and James had to share one because they were head boy and girl. Lily had a thought; well I could yell at him all year and make myself miserable or I could just suck it up and make a packed for being civil but nice to him. At the same time James had thoughts of his own on his mind; during the summer when the guys were over the house Moony had said that he should try a different approach this year with Lily, he should try to first become her friend and then try being her boyfriend. Well he had thought about it since then and he realized that Moony was right he needed to get Lily and this was their last year and what better way to get her then to start out slow then get to what he really wanted.

Soon the ride ended all too quickly for the two riders. They were out of the carriages and up to the castle in no time. Soon the sorting was done and Dumbledore made his speech of the year.

"This year we are happy to present this years Head boy Mr. James Potter and Head girl Mrs. Lily Evans. (Around of applause went through the hall). And now on to further announce as you all know the Dark Forest is off limits to all students, even though some students do not abide by this rule.(here he glanced at the Gryffindor table to the marauders) And now this year we are happy to present the New Years Ball being brought together by our head boy and girl this year. But now let me stop talking and let you eat your great feast."

This said Dumbledore sat down and the food appeared on the table.

Sirius soon looked at James and said, "Is it just me or does Dumbledore get weirder every year? No its not you I see it too Padfoot."

After that little conversation the feast went back to normal with little conversations in between but soon it was over and before everyone left Dumbledore had one more thing to say.

"Now prefects lead your first years to the dormitories and if the head boy and girl could come up here before they leave I would wish to speak to them about this year. Thank you and Pleasant Dreams."

As Lily and James made their way up to Dumbledore they were wonder what he would want to tell them.

"Well Mrs. Evans and Mr. Potter if you two would follow me I will show you to the heads rooms." Dumbledore said as they arrived in front of him

"I'm sorry sir but the heads rooms I didn't realize that we got our own rooms", said Lily

"Yes you do Mrs. Evans and that is where you will be sleeping for the rest of the year, I assure you that the common room is quiet nice and that your bedrooms can be changed the way that you prefer. But mostly the rooms offer privacy to the head boy and girl for their duties and since usually we don't have heads of the same house it gives them time to work together on projects during the year. Aaa here we are. (Soon they were standing in front of a portrait of a young women swinging on a swing) Well Melanie I have two new students for this year may I introduce you to Mrs. Evans and Mr. Potter."

"Well how do you do, so happy to have new students to let in. Well if you two need anything at all don't hesitate to ask me ok."

"Well the password is Victory and now I shall leave you two to get settled in."

And with that said he left to do what ever Dumbledore does in his spare time.

"Well I guess that we should go in, go ahead Evans" said James

Lily went ahead of James and when she walked into the common room she stopped dead in her tracks the room was so big and it was decorated just like their old common room. But this room was different from her old common; this room had two desks in the back of the room on both sides and on the back of both chairs stated their names in graved on the back.

"Hey Evans why'd you stop, come on now I want to get to bed some time to night", James said from out in the hall way.

As he saw Lily set aside he went into the room and he looked but didn't say anything but went over to the stairs and went to his room. He left Lily standing there wondering why he didn't act the way she did when he say the room. So she decided to find out.

(Lily is standing outside James room) ' Knock-knock', "YES" she heard from inside the room. "Hey can I ask you a question?" She answered him. Soon the door to the room was opened and James was leaning against the door waiting for her to ask her question.

"Well have you been here before?" She asked

"Why yes I have my Lily flower. Come on now how can you not expect me to have been here, I'm a marauder and I know ever room in this castle and every passageway." He answered with a little smugness "Why do you ask anyway"

"Oh, I was jus wondering you just didn't see surprised about how this place looked. Well goodnight Potter." She said then went to her door but before she closed the door she heard James say "Ya, goodnight Lily."

When she looked around her room she saw that it was just like her dream room. It was decorated with light pink sheets with a four poster bed with light pink hangings. And the walls were a nice cream color. While the floor was a black hard wood floor and in the corner stood a full length mirror and a nice Bay window with pillows. She walked in and readied herself to go to sleep tomorrow was the first day of classes and she needed the sleep.

The next day

James was now sitting in his first class (Charms) he tried to listen to Professor Flitwick teach about Household charms. But he couldn't get his attention into the lesson he was starring at Lily and thinking how beautiful she looked in the sun light.

'Hey Prongs" Sirius said poking him in the head with his finger

"Ya Padfoot what ya want" James said now looking at Sirius a little irritated that he didn't keep his eyes on Lily.

"When are we going to pull our first prank you know we need to its tradition. And for once in your life could you stop thinking of Evans we have work to do."

"Hey I was not thinking about Evans!"

"Ya sure you weren't James, you can tell that to anyone else but when its me I know. I can see it, it's written all over your face."

"Hey will you too keep quiet some of use are trying to take notes here" Remus whispered next to James. (Peter was to dumb to take NEWT charms)

"Hey Moony you're a marauder you should be helping us plan this little prank of" ours Sirius said to Remus

"How about not right now Sirius it's the middle of the lesson maybe at lunch ok" and with that said Remus was back to copying down his notes

"Hey Sirius he's right we should pay att…." But James never said his sentence because right then Professor Flitwick came over.

"Mr. Potter Mr. Black do we have a problem here because as I see it we do, you haven't copied any of your notes and talking on top of it. That will be 10 points from Gryffindor for your lack of attention in my class. And I expected a little more from the Head Boy. Back to work boys and no talking this time."

From across the room Lily shot James and Sirius a dirty look and looked at her friend Emily Prewitt and said

"How can he do that he's Head Boy for goodness sake. He needs to learn to grow up and take things with responsibility", Lily said in a huff

Emily turned and looked at Lily with sadness in her eyes and said

"Lily, James is very responsible he has no one but Sirius, Remus, and Peter as family now, everyone else is gone. He just tries to act as normal as possible and having fun the way he is now gives him that."

Lily looked at her friend and said, "I didn't know that his parents died?"

"Well his mother died when he was young but his father is an auror and is hardly ever home to be with him. He has a sister but she is older than him and has her own family to take care of. So he mostly has the guys or a house elf to talk to during the summer. So when he's here he likes to act normal with having fun."

With that said she turned back to copying her notes from the board. She left Lily to think to herself maybe I had James all wrong? No he's still immature, a toe rag, and a Pratt. And since when do I call him James it's always Potter and will always be Potter

The day went on as always with James and Sirius getting in trouble and Lily shooting them dirty looks. But after dinner they went to the headmaster's office to see when their head duties would start.

(Lily and James are standing outside the Phoenix)

"Blood pops" Lily said and she and James made their way up to the office 'knock-knock-knock'

"Come in", they heard from the other side

"Aaa, Lily, James you must be here for your head duties"

"Yes sir" they answered

"Well you will be patrolling Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday I hope this won't be a problem."

"No sir it's perfectly fine" Lily said

"Well that's it, and I hope the room is working out very nice for the both of you. Now off to bed it has been a long day."

"Yes sir, goodnight" Lily said while James nodded

And with that they made their way to their rooms. But before they made it to their rooms James stopped Lily in their common room and said

"Hey Evans since we are going to be working together then can we call each other by our first names?"

"Well I guess your right it would be wrong of us to keep calling each other by our surnames."

"Ok well goodnight …Lily"

"Ya goodnight….. James"

Ok so I know it's been so very long since I have updated the story but I have been so busy with school and not knowing what to write. So I hope you like the chapter ok and I'll try to update sooner next time. BUT PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!

Candice


	3. The fight

Love will come through the Dark

What happens when someone new is introduced?

I DO NOT own Harry Potter, thanks

The leaves had started to turn in the month after school started. Halloween was fast approaching, with only a week away. True to their agreement Lily and James had been calling each other by their first names, but that didn't mean that once in awhile they would both revert back to their ways. (Most of the time it was Lily when she would ketch James doing something she had deemed not head boy doing.)

Lily was mad, no she was pissed off. James knew that they had to go meet the headmaster in 5 min., and she still couldn't find him. When she was walking past the door up to the astronomy tower she heard giggling. As her job as head girl it was her duty to see who it was. (Not to mention she wanted to see who it was) as she opened the door she heard someone go "shhh". Walking up the stairs she didn't hear anything, so she was surprised to find the tower empty when she entered.

She started mumbling, "I know I heard someone up here, now where are they?"

She started to look around the tower but found nothing. Looking down at her watch she realized that she was late for the meeting.

"You're lucky I don't have time to play your little games", she yelled out

"And when I get my hands on you Potter your so dead," She mumbled on her way out

When the door was safely closed James tore off his invisibility cloak and looked at his watch.

"O, no she is going to kill me"

Looking at the girl that he was with in the tower he said

"Anna darling I'm going to have to leave you now, have some business I need to get to"

(Anna Hugh's some would say that she's sweet and nice with her shoulder length coal black hair and violet eyes. And others would say she's smart her being in Ravenclaw and all. While Lily Evans would call her sneaky and cold hearted. You see ever since the day these two met they have never seen eye to eye with each other. Much like James and Snape are. And now her being James new girlfriend put new fuel to the fire, she's always around in the head quarters with James. Now that everyone knows that little bit of info back to the story.)

"James are you sure you have to go so soon?" Anna said in a sweet voice, coming up to wrap her arms around is neck

"Yes I do I'm already late for the meeting. Lily's going to yell at me as it is, if I don't show up she will be beyond pissed at me." James said untangling himself from his girlfriend and walking to the door.

"But I'll see you later right James" she said turning to look at him

"I don't know how long the meeting is, so I'll just se you tomorrow at breakfast" holding the door open to the stairs.

"Ya I'll see you tomorrow" she said watching him go through the door

When James reached the bottom of the stairs he took off into a run to the headmaster's office for the heads meeting. Reaching the door after giving the password to the gargoyle he looked at his watch he was 20 minutes late. 'Lily is going to kill me' he thought to himself before knocking on the door.

'knock knock'

"Come in"

Upon entering the office he saw Lily look at him with anger before turning to look at the headmaster.

"Aa James so good of you to join us" the headmaster said kindly

"Sorry I'm late professor, I got held up in something"

"That's alright dear boy, now should we get started. I have called this meeting to tell you that this year before the holidays there will be a Ball. And that you along with the professors and I will plan this event. Now what I need from my two head students is the theme, and the entertainment both which will be approved by the student body in the coming month. Now are there any questions to what I have just said"

Lily spoke up, "What about the decorations and such are we to do those as well or are the professors going to do that?"

"I'm sure you and Mr. Potter can round up some people to help you accomplish that task Ms. Evans. No use asking the professors to help with those things."

"Yes, sir"

"And as we will be having the ball there will be dance classes next month to help some students. And as you two are helping plan the ball you are to open the Ball in a dance."

"WHAT" Lily Screamed James looking at the headmaster wide eyed

"Yes, Ms. Evans you and Mr. Potter are to open the Ball with a traditional waltz. Now this won't be a problem now will it Ms. Evans" He said to her looking over his glasses

"No professor"

"Well than now that all this is settled the meeting is adjourned, good night"

"Good night sir" "Good night"

As James and Lily came out from down the stair case Lily rounded on James and said

"Where were you!?"

"Lily I'm sorry I got caught up in something and lost track of time"

"What snogging your girlfriend"

"Oi, that's not right lily"

"NO you know what's not right making me look like a complete idiot when you show up 20 minutes late to a heads meeting with the headmaster"

"I'm sorry Lily I swear it won't happen again"

"You better hope it doesn't or I'm going to report that you're not doing your job as a head student"

"Now that's just cold Lily"

"Well than maybe next time you won't be late" With that said she turned away from him and went to the great hall for dinner.

Great Hall (Dinner)

Lily walked into the hall and spotted her friends sitting in the middle of the table. When she reached her friends, they knew something was wrong. And they had one guess as to what or who is was about.

"Ok Lily what did James do this time?" her friends Emily said

"He made me look like an idiot in front of the headmaster!"

"No Evans you do that just fine on your own" Lily didn't even have to turn around to know where that comment came from.

"Oh Hugh's I see you finally crawled out of your hole. Why don't you do us all a favor and crawl back in." Lily spat back at her turning to get off the bench

"You know what Evans you have a lot of nerve to talk about my boyfriend like that" Pushing Lily in the chest

"I'm only stating the truth. Besides it's your fault that he was late in the first place to the meeting" Lily said pushing her right back

"What makes you so sure that he was with me, maybe he had other things to. He does have friends you know not like your dogs you call friends." Looking over at Lily's friends

Bonny looked at her with disgust and stood up to join Lily in front of Anna looking at her with anger.

"You know you have a lot of nerve to come over here and say that about us. When look at your friends their first class sluts, just like you." Bonny said to Anna looking her in the eyes smirking.

"Well you would know wouldn't you Well's, how many guys have you slept with?" Anna said with a smirk on her face

Bonny jumped at her but Lily caught her and held her back

"Come on Bonny she's only egging you on" Lily told her in her ear, after that was said Bonny calmed down but looked at Anna and said in a deadly voice

"Go jump off the astronomy tower you bitch"

"Very original Well's" she said walking away from them a few feet away she turned and said to Lily

"O and Evans watch what you say about my boyfriend next time I won't be so nice" She continued to walk to the end of the table where the marauders where. James had walked in right after Lily and had seen the whole scene between her and his girlfriend.

"Hi, James" Anna said bending down to kiss James, But he moved away and asked her

"What was that about?"

"That was just me putting Evans in her place" she said sweetly sitting next to him

"Why would you need to put Lily in her place? And by the looks of it Bonny Well's almost hit you" Looking at her strange

"Ya well Evans was talking about you sweetheart. (Putting her hand against his cheek) Now I can't have trash like Evans talking bad about my boyfriend now can I. And Well's she always has a problem, maybe next time she'll mind her own business. Now I'm sorry James but I need to get to my common room enjoy your dinner." kissing him she was off the bench and out the doors.

"What just happened?" James said looking at his friends

Sirius looked at his friend and said "you're now girlfriend just told you off, for her telling Evans off the love of your life"

"But to why she did it is the mystery. So what if Lily was talking about me, she does all the time. And I don't blame her for talking about me; it's most likely about the meeting." He said looking down the table to Lily and her friends seeing that they were in a heated conversation

"What meeting James?" Remus said looking at him

"O, well we had a heads meeting with the headmaster and I was kind of 20 minutes late"

"Wait let me guess Lily chewed you out about it" Sirius said smirking

"Ya she did. She told me that I would have been on time if I hadn't of been snogging my girlfriend."

"Wait Evans said that to you. Sirius said laughing "And you lied to her and told her you where somewhere else but really you where with Anna."

"How ya guess Padfoot" James said sarcastically "But what was I suppose to do tell her that I was with Anna. She would have chewed me out more, so I lied and told her I got caught up in something and lost track of time."

"Ya more on the lines of someone**"** Sirius snickered

"James you can't keep lying to Lily, what's going to happen when she finds out that you where with Anna and that's why you where late."

"I don't know, ok I don't know"

"Well you better start to figure it out" with that said Remus stood up and headed towards his girlfriend Emily and together they walked out of the great hall.

James chanced a looked down at Lily and found her looking at him too. But quickly she turned away.

Looking back at Sirius, James saw he was done and together they made their way to the common room. Totally oblivious to lily watching their every step.

Ok so I'm going to end the chapter here. But I must emit that the little chat between Anna and Lily was fun to write. I kind of played with the idea of Bonny actually getting into a fight with Anna but decided against that. I'll save that for another chapter. You all know what to do so REVIEW!  Thanks for reading

Candice


	4. A Connection is made

**Love will come through the dark Ch.4**

A Connection is made

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Ok so I'm back I know it's been a long time since I've updated my story. First problem is that no one reviewed to my 3rd chapter! And the only reason I'm even posting a chapter now is I wanted to write one. So if you haven't read the rest of the chapters to get where I'm coming from here in this chapter, please read them. With that said lets get into the story.

**Thoughts **

It had been 3 weeks since the little fight in the great hall between Lily and Anna and things were still heated when they were around each other and this was more than usual. But the great thing was that James and Anna where on thin ice with each other. And that is where we pick up our story. Here we find the Marauders in their dorm room discussing what James should do about Anna.

"James man just break up with her and stop worrying over it," said Sirius

"Sirius, you don't get it do you!" James said looking at Sirius like he was crazy, "if I do that she will make my life a living hell."

"Well than James maybe you should have never went out with her in the first place!" Sirius yelled at James, getting annoyed that he was shooting everything down they suggested.

"Don't you think I know that now!?" James yelled back getting up to stand over him glaring.

"Guys, guys lets just calm down ok. James, Sirius is right you need to just break up with her and face the consequences of your actions." Remus said in a calm voice

"I know, I know but that bitch is evil!" James said to Remus downcast

"I know James, now on to other matters. What are we all going to do about this ball coming up?" Remus said with a marauder twinkle in his eyes

"I like the way you think Mooney old pal, what are we going to do with the ball?" Sirius said with a far off daze in his eyes

James looked at Mooney "So are we pranking the ball or spiking the punch and drinking fire whiskey afterwards?"

Sirius looked at James and said, "We can do both you know!"

"Padfoot, I think if we play a prank at the ball Lily would skin Prongs alive. Let's stick with the spiking of the punch and drinking fire whiskey afterwards, Ok" Remus said to Sirius with a look on his face that meant think about it

"Ok, Mooney but you're spiking the punch this year!" Sirius said pointing a finger at him, "You haven't done it since we started this whole spiking of the punch"

"Fine, Sirius but only because McGonagall will be looking for you to be doing it, since last time you got caught!" Remus said with laughter in his voice

But little did the two know was that while their little argument was going on James had slipped out of the room and down to the common room. It was midnight and everyone was asleep or in their dorms. So there he sat by the light of the fire thinking of what he was to tell is two week girlfriend.

Ok it's not like I can tell her we should see other people James thought laughingly hiding is face in his hands maybe I can just tell her that its not working out and that its just over between us or maybe… he was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a creak on the stairs (ok I know the stairs are stone but give me a break I needed an entree) he shot his head around and their she stood, Lily.

"Lily's point of view"

I couldn't sleep because Maggie was snoring and Bonny was talking in her sleep. Plus the nightmares didn't help. For the past 4 months since my parents died I've been having nightmares. So like always I got up and went down to the common room to read by the fire. But when I was almost down in the commons, I saw a shadow on the couch hunched over. Stepping on the next step it squeaked. Dame it! The figures head shot around and I saw who it was, Potter. He looked strung out, hair messier than normal, and he just looked like he had too many things on his mind.

"James point of view"

I turned and there she was the answer to all my problems. The one source where I knew I could break things off with Anna. It was her; it's always been her really. I just wish she would notice that"Hi, Lily" I now noticed what she was wearing, a black tee with gray pajama pants, a book in her hand, Hair in a messy bun and not a care in the world.

"Normal point of view"

"Hello James" Lily said

She looked at him more closely now and noticed that he had blood shot eyes and seemed like he was under a lot of stress. Walking over she took the seat across from him in the other chair. Opening the book she started to read not looking at James, but Lily could feel his eyes on her. Knowing that he wouldn't stop till she said something she looked up at him annoyed.

"What are you staring at? Is there something you want James?" Looking at him slamming the book close.

"Why yes there is Lily, the day of the meeting with the headmaster when I was late you remember right?" James said hoping she would know what he was talking about, even though it had been 3 weeks.

"Yes I do. What about it?" Looking annoyed, but wondering why he was bringing this up?

"Well to tell you strait out I was with Anna that day" He said bracing himself for the explosion he knew would occur.

"I'm glad you told me. But let me just say WHILE I WAS BUSY TAKING MY DUTIES SERIOUSLY YOU WERE OFF SNOGGING YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BE MATURE ABOUT THIS! But I guess I was wrong." With that said she got up and made her way to the stairs but she didn't make it far, James still had something to say.

James was up fast out of his chair and after Lily. He caught her by the arm when she was a few feet away. Jerking her around he said to her in an icy voice, "I do take my duties seriously! I lied to you and I thought you could handle the truth of what really happened. But I guess_ I _was wrongIt would seem that it's you who needs too grow up." And with that said he let her go with a push and stalked up the steps to sleep in his old dorm, leaving Lily standing in the commons with only the fire light.

Next day 

Lily had spent most of the night down by the fire and has eventually fell asleep on the couch. She awoke the next morning early and made it out to her private common room to her room to get ready for the day. (She was only spending the night in the house dorm because her friends had said they missed her being there) When she walked into the common room she saw James at one of the tables finishing some last minute homework. She made a Bee-line for him, she wanted to apologies for what happened last night in the common room.

"James" she said gently when she made it over to him

"What do you want Lily" James replied a little roughly

Choosing to ignore his tone Lily went on "I just want to apologies for what happened last nigh. I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. I've not been sleeping that well and I guess it's finally caught up to me in the attitude." Looking at him hoping he would lift his head so he could see just how sorry she was.

Sighing James looked up at her and saw in her eyes that she truly was sorry for what had occurred last night.

"It's ok Lily I've just been so stressed lately that I didn't mean to take it out on you. Things with Anna aren't looking good and I can't find away to tell her that we should break up. But what's this about you not sleeping?" Looking at her with curiosity

"Oh, that's nothing just some little nightmares and just being back." Lily replied not able to meet his eyes

"Wait you're having nightmares? Do you want to talk about? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

Taking the seat across from James Lily began to tell him what was going on in her dreams.

"Well I'm at my house and my parents are there with my sister and I. Were sitting in the Lounge watching the telly like we use to do every Sunday. Were all real happy, I look around at their smiling happy faces. Than it changes I'm at the hospital and there in the hospital room are my parents lying covered over with a white sheet. I go over and pull the sheet back and my parents wake up and my dad grabs me by the throat and says you're the reason were here. He lets me go, and I fall to the floor struggling to ketch my breath, when my mother comes over to me. I scramble on the floor to get away from her, but I hit a wall. She stands over me and say "Look what you've done Lily! Petunia was right you really are a freak!" (Lily started shaking and crying, James gets up and grabs her in a hug. holding her to him while she finishes her story) I keep shaking my head and looking at my parents with wide eyes and telling them that it's not my fault and that I'm not a freak! Than when my parents start to reach for me I wake up. "O god when I wake up I'm so scared I can't stand it anymore I don't want this dream anymore I don't want it" Lily tells him breaking out in a sob, holding tightly by his shirt.

"It's ok Lily, you know your parents wouldn't be like that, and you're not a freak! Ok your not! It's only a nightmare it's not real." James said to her hugging her crying body to him.

"But you don't know what my sisters like, (she said pulling back from him to look him in the eye's) that's what she calls me all the time. My parents just ignored her and said that I had a gift. And to not be discouraged by what she was saying. When my parents died Petunia blamed me, she asked me to bring them back and I told her I couldn't do that. She told me what use is a gift if I can't bring back the people you love. Before she left me in the hospital she told me that I was dead to her."

"Lily you don't need to listen to your sister she was just distraught at the time, she can't really mean that" he said looking in her eyes

"She meant it all right, that's just how she is. For the first time in my life I'll be spending my holiday at Hogwarts, I won't be getting any presents and no dinner from mum." She said looking deeply saddened

"No, you're coming to stay with me over the holidays. You need some way to keep your mind happy. You don't need to be here being depressed during the holidays." He said standing up with her

"I can't ask you to do the James it's all right I can stay here"

"I'm not asking you Lily I'm telling you. Even if I have to stun you, you're coming home with me for break." He told her all serious, but with laughter in his eyes

"Ok, I'll come no need to stun me" she said Looking at him she could see that he meant every word he spoke to her maybe he's not so bad after all.

With no warning she hugged him and said "thank you for listening to me babble on about my problems. It's nice to have someone to talk to that knows what its like to loose a parent." When did he get so caring, maybe Em's right? Maybe he does love me.

"You're right I do know what its like. And it will get better, but you will always remember them. They wouldn't want you to become all depressed they would want you to be happy." He replied holding her in the hug god she feels so great right here in my arms, It's like she was meant to be there

"We need to get ready Lily or we'll be late for class" He spoke down to her

"I know" she replied letting go from him to make her way to her room to get ready

"Lily" He spoke to her as she was climbing the stairs

"Ya, James"

"You're going to be ok right."

"I think so"

With that said he went to gather up his homework so he could make his way to the Great Hall while Lily retired to her bedroom to get ready for the day.

Ok totally added the end part, since people were saying that it was too short. So while I was at a end to what I should do for chapter 5 I figured that I would go back and add more to the others and see what I could do for 5. And now I know where to go. Hope people like the Lily and James moment in the part of Next Day. I like dividing the story into different sections. Well I hope after you read this you REVIEW it would mean so much to me, really it would. And to all the 12 people who have reviewed to my story I would just like to say THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! You Guys Are Great To ME! To you 12 keep reviewing!

Candice


	5. The sometimes fluffy things

Love will come through the dark

The sometimes fluffy things

This too all the people who are reading my story and think it is too much angst. So from one of the reviewers I have decided to put in a fluffy chapter right now. I hope everyone enjoys it. Don't be too hard on me I'm not usually a fluffy person. And some of the stuff isn't so fluffy but there is some

Oh, and I do not own Harry Potter!

P.S. I know I said I would update to dixio that I would update weeks ago. I'm so _so_ sorry, I was halfway done when I said that, but I went back and read it and I didn't like it so I started over. And I've been so busy at school. So ya here is the 5th chapter. Hope you enjoy.

_Lily's POV_

_Walking down a deserted corridor with nothing but empty classrooms and broom cupboards. But most of all my only company was James Sure we were friends now and though it was still weird to be around after what had happened in the common room. It was nice to talk to someone who could make feel so special._

"_James if you were to have anything in the world what would it be?" I asked him, I was so bored I needed to have something to do_

"_I would probably ask for you to go out with me" Looking over at him I could see he had a serious expression on his face_

"_I'm serious James what would you ask for?" not really buying his first answer_

"_I am serious I would have you go out with me. I really do love you Lily no matter what you think." He started walking ahead of me after he told me this. I had to stop where I was I couldn't believe it. He actually cared for me I could get that but love?_

"_James wait!" running up to him as he turned around I grabbed him by the arm making him face me. Looking into those sparkling brown eyes, I saw him lean towards me…he was getting closer…. So close………………….._

"BEEP…BEEP…BEEP"

Lily woke with a start, as she sat up in her bed she was shaking and sweating. 'What the hell just happened? Did I just dream that I was about to kiss JAMES!? _But you know you wanted him to kiss you._ No were just friends Ugu this can not be happening, flopping back down into her bed she put her hands over her eyes breathing deep. "BEEP….BEEP…BEEP….. 'Dame alarm clock' she thought. Taking her wand from the side table and with a wave she shut off the clock. (Ok, side note: in my story they have alarm clocks that are magical) laying there still in her thoughts for a couple of minutes she didn't here the knock on her door. Didn't know she wasn't alone until she felt someone push on her leg. Removing her hands from her eyes she saw a pair of brown eyes looking down at her.

"AAAAAAAAAA" lily screamed eyes bulged

"Lily.. Lily… it's ok! It's me James!" James yelled over her frantic yelling

"I know who it is, you great git! What are you doing in here?! You almost gave me a heart attack, sneaking in here like James Bond." Lily told him still sitting in the bed but with the blanket pulled fully up to her chest now.

"Ok, first who?" James asked her tilting his head to the side

'_He looks cute like that. Stay focused Lily!'_ "Don't worry about it, it's a muggle expression. Now why are you in my room?" Looking back at him she could see his shoulders sag a little and the light in his eyes dim.

"Oh... I came to tell you that we have an emergency meeting with the headmaster in about 30mins." He said looking at her with an all clear expression

"WHAT! OMG. Get out, Get out," she said jumping out of bed ushering him out of the room "I need to get dressed, why couldn't you tell me earlier" she said slamming the door in his face

"I JUST GOT THE LETTER TO COME TO HIS OFFICE!" James screamed through the door to her.

Shaking his head at her antics, he left her to get ready. Making his way down to their private common room, he decided that he would read 'Quiditch through the ages' to pass the time until Lily was ready to go.

_20 minutes later_

"Ok, I'm ready let's go; we have 10 minutes to get there." Lily said too James coming down the stairs into the common.

"Alright, let's go"

Soon they were on their way to the headmaster's office. It was strangely quite until James decided to break the ice.

"So did you get finished the essay from Gregory?" (DADA)

"Uh Ya I did. Why want to copy it James?" Confused at why he was asking

"No, I was just wondering. So you ready for the ball?" James asked hoping she didn't have a date."

"Ummmm. Well I need to get a dress and a date for that matter but ya I guess so" Lily replied looking over at him

"O well I hope you find a dress, and you know you'll find a date Lily. Who can not ask you, you're beautiful, funny, smart, and not to mention you bite down on your lip when you have a really good idea. Any guy would be happy to take you to the ball." Stopping in the hall way to grab her hands, slowing her to a stop

"Thanks James that's really sweet. But I think after our dance I'm not going to stay around long, besides it would be awkward if I don't have a date not to mention depressing." Looking towards the floor

"Lily you can always go with me ok. "Pulling her into a sweet kiss before she could say anything

Pulling away from the kiss she just looked at him and with a push she started towards the headmaster's office screaming over her shoulder with a bit of venom, "I couldn't ask you to do that James, besides you have _Anna Hugh your girlfriend!_",

"Lily wait, I'll do anything. Just go to the ball with me!" He yelled after her

She just continued to walk down the corridor to the headmaster's office. Leaving him standing in a deserted corridor.

What the hell! It was going so good and than she had to bring up Anna, running a hand through is untidy hair he set off after Lily to the meeting.

Little did they know but Anna was right around the corner watching the whole scene play out before her.

So he really does love her. And it seems little Miss Perfect has some underlying feelings for him too. I need to step it up, or he will go to Evans Blackmail was always my best friend She thought walking after them so she could wait for James and put her plans into action.

Headmasters Office meeting

Walking up to the door James knocked knowing that Lily was already there and waiting for him to arrive so they could start the meeting.

'Come In James'

Opening the door James found Lily stationed in the chair closest to the window leaving the one by the bookcase open for him to sit in. Behind the large oak desk sat Dumbledore in his white beard and half rim glasses, the knowing twinkle in his eyes to why he was late.

"Sorry I'm late Headmaster" James said to Dumbledore taking up the seat left. He chanced a look at Lily and found her staring out the window.

"Quite all right dear boy, I didn't expect you to be on time with me calling a meeting on such short notice."

James now realized they weren't alone in the room behind Dumbledore stood a man possibly in his 30's with Black hair tied into a ponytail that went down to his shoulder. He stood talk but he couldn't be sure how talk, he was leaning on the back bookcase. He had glasses not like Dumbledore's but more round, but you couldn't miss the same blue twinkling eyes that the headmaster was famous for. He looks remarkably like Dumbledore James thought must be a relative.

"Aaa I see you've found my nephew James" Dumbledore said jerking James back from his thoughts

"Yes sir, is he the reason where hear headmaster?"

"Goodness no my boy, Alexander just finished his apprenticeship under a Professor in London. He has come to take over Professor Gregory's classes since he will be leaving us for a family matter. I'm surprised you do not know of him, your sister was quite taken with him at a time, still keep in contact don't you Alex?"

"We do uncle, she's quite pleasant to be around and her son mischievous, just like his mother I would say." The voice coming from him was Alex was rough but spoken well.

"Well now on to the meeting, now I called you two here to discus the ball. Dance classes are to start Next week and will take place in the Great Hall at theses times:

Great Hall

First years: Monday Morning

Second Years: Tuesday Morning

Third Years: Monday Afternoon

Fourth years: Tuesday afternoon

Fifth Years: Wednesday afternoon

Sixth years: Thursday afternoon

Seventh Years: Friday afternoon

"Now Since the two head students are to lead a dance at the opening, I have decided that the head students should be in charge of the seventh year dance class. You won't be alone Professor McGonagall with be there as will Professor Wilson. (Alex's last name) Now are there any questions"

"Headmaster how are we to get dresses and dress robes?" Lily asked him

"That is a very bright question Miss Evans, a Hogsmead weekend is schedule for this week end so the students can acquire their needed attire. Is there anything else on your minds?" Looking at the two over his glasses his eyes twinkling madly

"Nothing at all headmaster, are we free to leave or is there something else you wish to discuss with us?" James asked reaching over for Lily's hand so he could take her to the door with him she's being really off right now; it's not like her to not pay attention James thought

O god I'm in love with him, I'm in love with him! This can't be happening, he's with someone and that someone is Anna Hugh. She'll make my life a living hell if I take him away from her. But he's so sweet to me. No one has ever made me feel like he does, it's like I'm the only one in the room when he's there. Lily thought

"Lily we can go now, Lily?" Lily awoke from her thoughts with James tugging on her hand

They made their way out of the office not aware of Dumbledore's twinkling eyes following them. When they were down the stairs and in the corridor James turned to Lily stopping their pace to the Great Hall

"Lily what is with you?" James asked turning to look at her.

"It's nothing really now I need to get to breakfast before I'm late and can't get anything to eat" she replied taking her hands out of his and walking away from him

"Bye James" she yelled over her shoulder

"She is so confusing" James whispered to himself

"Oh James" Oh no not her please don't let it be her

Turning around James saw it was indeed Anna, his 'can't wait till I dump you' girlfriend

"Anna sweetheart, what are you doing here? O god she was following me I know it, her common room is on the other side of the castle

"I was looking for you Jamie, I went to your common room but that portrait said you were in a meeting with the headmaster. I wanted to walk with you to breakfast."

"Oh, ok come on we better get there before its over." James replied taking her hand and walking down the corridor

When they were just a little ways from the Great Hall Anna asked James a question

"James you would never cheat on me right." O God where they hell did that come from?

"Sweetheart I would never do that to you" James relied forcefully hoping she wouldn't notice I need help please Merlin send me some help any kind please

Jerking to a stop Anna turned to look at James with a dark look she said to him "Than care to explain why I heard you ask Evans this morning if she had a date to the ball and than offer to take her! I also saw you kiss her! Explain that one to me!" He could tell now that she was ready to take his head off if he gave her the wrong answer but he had to do it, he had to be free to go with Lily to the Ball.

"Ok, Anna listen I did kiss her and I'm sorry you had to see that but I just don't think I know how to keep doing this. You are way to sneaky for me, personally you should have been in Slytherin not Ravenclaw. I think we should break up."

As James went on Anna's face got darker and darker, her eyes looked like they could melt him through. When he was finished all you could hear in the deserted corridor was the slap that echoed off his face.

"I'll take that as you don't like what I have to say but I'll say it again. Were done" James told her with a hard look. Stalking off into the Great Hall he made his way to his fellow marauders but before he got there a voice stopped him.

"I'm going to let you know something James, if you go out with Evans I will make both your lives a living hell," Anna said in an icy voice that echoed around the hall. It made everyone turn in their direction. Turning around slowly to see Anna standing at the entrance of the Great Hall James made his way to her. Looking down at her he replied in an equally cold voice

"What more could you do, I was in hell already."

Looking at him in the eyes she smiled a cold twisted smile and pushed past him. Making her way down the length of the hall between the Gryffindor tables and Ravenclaw table she stopped behind a one Lily Evans who was staring at her with a 'Don't mess with me look'.

"Oh you think your tough Evans, think you could take me could you? Well let's see how tuff you are tonight at midnight Room of Requirement." Anna whispered harshly to her

"She'll be there" Bonny said for Lily

"Well's I don't think I was talking to you, now try to stay out of grown up conversations will you." Bonny made to get up but Lily caught her arm and pulled her to stay seated.

"I'll be there" Lily told her in a steely voice

"I think you should leave Anna" James replied from behind her

Turning around she cast one hateful glance at James before making her way to her table.

When she was seated at her table and whispering to her friends James took a seat next to Lily and motioned for Remus and Sirius to join them.

"Lily are you really going there tonight?" her friend Emily said from across the table. "Why wouldn't she go, if she doesn't Hugh will be more than a bitch than she is now. There's no question she's going" Bonny replied to Emily

"Hey Well's let Lily reply maybe she doesn't want to go" James said over lily's left shoulder "Ya that's nice coming from you Potter considering it's your fault that Hugh challenged Lily in the first place! Bonny hissed at him

"Ok, guys stop it alright I'm right here ok. And yes I' am going Em, if I don't I'll never live it down. And as for you James what the hell happened?"

"She saw us earlier and heard out conversation the one before the meeting. She confronted me and I couldn't take it any more the opportunity was right there so I took it I broke up with her."

"WOW Prongs you do have some balls after all, after 3 weeks of wanting to break up with her you finally did it." Sirius said with sarcasm

"Shut up Padfoot" James said making a swipe at his head but missing sending Sirius in to hysterics

"Wait let me get this strait the James Potter was scared to break up with his girlfriend. Awwww how sweet." Lily said sending the table into hysterics

"It's not that funny ok, you saw how she is she's scary" James replied sully looking down at his plate with a blush

"It's alright James, but if you're so scared than maybe you shouldn't come tonight when I kick your Ex_-Girlfriend's _Ass tonight." Lily said reaching to pat his hand

"No, I'm coming I need to see when she's taken down a peg or two." After saying this Lily looked at him with surprise in her eyes that he was so sure to her wining to nights duel

"Well since tonight Lily is going to be dueling with that bitch we should be off and getting ready" Bonnie said motioning to the girls to stand so they could leave

"See you guys later" Lily yelled over her shoulder as she and the girls made their way out of the Hall

**Marauders **

"Wow, so she's really going to duel her to night. This should be interesting to see, maybe I should go place some bets on this." Sirius thought out loud "Or maybe not" seeing the dark look James shot at him

"Were going there tonight to cheer Lily on not to make money off of this. Especially when its might fault in the first place this is happening." Running is fingers through his hair James replied sully

"Oh come on James they were already enemies in the first place now they can just act on their hatred for each other without having a stupid reason" Sirius said trying to convince James

"Sirius this is a stupid reason, No offence James" Remus said looking over to James who just waved it off

"Ya well I don't know about you two but I'm going to see where the girls went. Give Lily some pointers before she goes off for this thing." James said rising from his seat in order to head out of the hall

"We'll go with you right Sirius" Remus told James not bothering to see Sirius down cast face of leaving his dinner

"Do what you want" James said shrugging his shoulders walking to the doors of the hall

"Come on Sirius" Remus said tugging Sirius out of his seat to follow James out of the hall

**The girls**

When the girls left the hall 10 minutes ago

"Ok Lily, were going to get you ready so that there is no chance of her getting over you. I have a book that can help us with spells she won't even know. This duel should be done in minutes" Emily told lily and her and the others were taking her to the heads common room

"Ok but I really don't think that's necessary, I know I can take her." Lily reassured her friends

"Ya well she might look like a ditz but I doubt she's in Ravenclaw for nothing" Maggie said to her the other two nodding in approval

"I forgot that snake was in Ravenclaw, well come one we don't have all day" with that said Lily took off down the corridor her friends running in her hast.

(I'm still trying to decide if I should leave you here?)

(No I won't do that)

Reaching the Heads common room Lily spoke the password to Melanie, while the portrait was opening to allow her entrance her friends had finally caught up with Lily.

"Good god Lily who knew you could run so fast" Bonnie told her leaning over to ketch her breath

"There's no time to be lazy. She could have anything on her side she is a pureblood after all. And she's very popular. Not to mention she's like a Slytherin." Lily said with venom going into the common room

"Wo I never would have thought that Lily would have so much venom in her voice, what is the world coming too?" James said to the girls coming into the common room with Remus and Sirius following.

"What are you boys doing here?" Emily said circling her arms around Remus's neck to give him a kiss on the lips

"We wanted to help, since it's my fault in the first place that this duel is happening." James said taking the attention from Emily and Remus who were stuck in a passionate kiss

"That's very nice of you James" Lily said to him with a smile

"Ok people we have about 14 hours till Lily has to go for this duel, lets get started" Maggie said clapping her hands to get everyone's attention

"Hey before we all get into work mode I would just like to say that at 10 p.m. me and Lily need to go do paroles so we only really have 12 hours" this said the gang got to work in teaching Lily every spell they knew that could help her in the duel

12hours later with some time for stopping for food (Sirius) Lily and James were on their patrols for the night. They were currently in the left wing of the castle close to Ravenclaw tower.

"You know I'm actually nervous tonight, I really don't know what that bitch is capable of" Lily said walking along the deserted corridor

"Well I would call you crazy if you weren't nervous."

"Hey Lily, can I ask you something?" James said stopping lily in the middle of the corridor

She stopped and turned to him with an 'ok, what is it look?' They were a step apart from each other until James moved in towards her bringing his hand up to her cheek to cores it, his other hand going to her hip to bring her closer. She looked at him with wide eyes and total shock that he was being so bold after what had happen that morning "James what…" she tried to say something and all she got in return was a "shh..."

"Lily what I want to ask you is would you go to the ball with me?"

She just stared at him like he was sporting two heads

"I mean you really…" Getting over her shock she forced his lips over his kissing him greedily, it took James a second to realize that she had kissed him. But as soon as he realized it he started to kiss her back with just as much force. Standing there in the middle of the corridor Lily and James were swept up in their kiss pressed flush against each other, if someone were too walk down the corridor all they would have seen was two heads their bodies were so close it was hard to decipher if there were two people. They broke away to ketch their breaths after the passionate kiss

"So I take it you'll go to the Ball with me?" he asked looking down at her sparkling green eyes with a hugh grin on his face

Lily looked up at him and spoke in a whisper "Yes"

When those words left her mouth James dipped his lips to meet hers in a sweet kiss. All other thoughts left Lily's mind when she stood there being kissed by James, she didn't think about Anna and the duel, school or what could happen that night all that mattered in that moment was the kiss.

But I am going to end it here. Ya well I'm not so good at fluff so I really hope that was ok for people. I'm going to be real honest and say that I'm a junior and have never been in a relationship and have never been kissed so I'm really on thin ice with the fluff and romance. Hope people liked and I hope that you will REVIEW so I can know what people thought of this chapter. IT'S LONGER! Hope that makes some people happy longest chapter I have ever written!

REVIEW PLEASE! CANDICE


	6. Things Change for the Better or Worse?

Things Change For Better or Worse??

!I do not own Harry Potter!

Its times like these that people cherish. And one Lily Evans was doing just that.

Breaking apart from James, Lily took a step back from his hold to look up into his now confused eyes. Looking at him she knew what she needed to say would hurt him but she hoped he would understand.

"James, were friends right? (he nodded looking confused) Well maybe we should just be friends until everything blows over."

"Not that the kiss wasn't great because believe me it was (noticing the rejected look his eyes held in them) But we should take it slow and wait till everything with Anna is out of the way. And were still going to the ball together, but maybe we should just go as friends." Looking at him searching his hazel orbs for an answer

"Ya sure, we can take it slow for now and go as friends. I mean I've waited this long, I can wait a little more." He told her taking another step from her to detach him from her hold

"Oh James it's not like I don't want to be with you because I do its just that I think it's too soon, ok"

"No I get it Lily really its ok"

Knowing that what she had said hurt him, she chose to not push the issue. She looked at him and said that they should leave to the ROR room, since it was coming onto midnight. And with that said the subject was dropped for a new one to get out of the acquired atmosphere the previous talk had brought about.

Walking into the ROR room lily and James could see that Anna and her groupies were huddled in the opposite corner of the room. They were shooting dirty looks at her, and Anna's second in command Jane was whispering urgently in her ear.

"Ok, we all know why we're here so since both parties are here why don't we get this over with all ready?" Sirius said taking control of the situation

"Ok, lets get this over with I've got to get my beauty sleep" Anna sneered at Lily

"Beauty sleep? HA it's going to take more than sleep to make you Beautiful, maybe a potion but even that won't work" Lily sneered back as they started to circle each other

"Ok, let's kill the chit chat ladies and get start. On my count 1…. 2….. 3…. Duel!" Sirius sounded emitting sparks from his wand

"Flipendo" Anna bellowed

"Finite Incantatum" Lily yelled dogging her attack

"What's the matter Evans Scared of a little Flipendo?" "Incendio" Anna snared

Lily quickly dodging the attack of fire, "fires back with Locomotor Mortis" hitting her target and getting Anna's legs locked sending her down on her face. Cheers could be heard from Lily's side. Boos and Hisses from Annas'.

"Do you think this will end here?" James whispers to Remus

Remus looks at him like he has two heads, "James really do you think that either of them will stop hating each other now?" He shakes his head "ya didn't' t think so" Looking back to the duel to see Anna get her legs unlocked, and aim another attack of Flipendo at Lily this time hitting her in the shoulder. She is sent hurling back into the safety wall around the girls.

"Merlin" James whispers, fearing for Lily now that Anna has got her knocked down

"Well, Well, Well Evans you didn't avoid that this time did you" Anna sneers down at her, "Now why don't you be a good little girl and stay there while I finish you once and for all" She laughs at Lily. But Lily isn't down for the count just yet, she slowly raises her wand and looks at Anna as she too busy to notice and fires off a Petrificus Totalus hitting Anna in the chest by surprise.

By everyone's shocked expressions no one saw it coming. But as Anna's stiff body falls to the ground and Lily rises to gloat over her. The cheers were deafening from her side, as Anna's groupies try and get through the circle to rescue their queen.

"You see Anna, you need to remember to never take your eyes off your enemy" Lily sneers down at her as Anna looks hatefully at Lily from her frozen eyes.

The fight was over Lily had won she had disarmed and stopped Anna from continuing, it was over at least for now. That was until her and James came out as a public couple, and then things would get worse with the insect.

Next day

I was on such a high, if that was at all possible. Really couldn't believe that I Lily Marie Evans had won last night. Me! Wait yes I can, just look at her she's really bitchy but other than that when it comes to spells and fighting she's rubbish! I really don't know how she got into Ravenclaw.

Po..James keeps staring at me, if he doesn't stop than I'm going to go down there and jump him. Who knew when I told him we should just be friends for now I would be hurting myself most of all. Why do I have to be so stupid during those moments? _Because lily you think with your head not your heart_. "Oh shut up" I mumbled, "Lily you ok there?" Emily said looking at me oddly. "Ya, ya just fine why do you ask?" sounding confused. "Well doll you were talking to your self, I just wanted to make sure you were still with _us._" she whispered not so quietly to me. A few people looked over to where they were sitting staring at her oddly, but she shrugged it off. "Yes, Em I'm perfectly fine" "Well ok if you're sure Lil." With that said Emily turned back to her food. Lily mean while turned back to her wondering of why James was staring so openly at her.

"Piss James Piss" Sirius whispered to him

"What" he whispered back not taking his eyes off Lily

"Why are you looking at Lily like that, you look like Moony on the full moon?"

"Hey I resent that!" Remus Whispered joining the conversation "And yes James why are you looking at her ...so.. Openly?"

"I kissed her last night" He said finally taking his eyes off her to see his friends shocked faces

"You WHAT!" Sirius yelled attracting the attention of half the table including Miss Lily herself who look curiously at him while he smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Before turning back to Sirius with a withered look,

"Shut up loud mouth" He hissed.

"Wait just a minute you kissed her, when, what happen?!"

"It was before we got to the ROR for the duel and I couldn't help it. It just happened, and after that she just told me that she wanted to stay friends until the whole Anna thing blew over." Looking away from Sirius to Lily again to see her laughing with her friends.

"Merlin, that's terrible James" Remus whispered giving James an apologetic look

"But he no worries, I thought maybe if I stared at her she would get frustrated and come over and then maybe we could talk about this whole thing."

"Ha,ha,ha,ha, that's funny prongs. How about this just let her cool off and then sweep in and binge bam boom there you go." Sirius suggested

"I don't think that's going to happen, it could possibly take until the Ball for her to finally notice were meant to be together." James said looking back at Sirius before getting up to go back to the tower

"James where are you going now?!" Sirius yelled after him

James simply turned around walking backwards and shrugged before turning around and walking out the Great Hall doors.

"Hey I'll ketch up with you guys later ok?" Lily said to her friends before she hurriedly left after James

"She got it bad doesn't she?" Emily said to Maggie

"What? What she got bad?" Bonnie whispered to them

"She's in love with James" they snickered together

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know it's been a really long time since I've updated but it's been crazy the last few years and I've not been motivated to right. But her is this chapter and a somewhat ok fight seen hope you like it and people REVIEW please.

*~*Candice*~*


	7. AN

Author's Note

I'm looking to revise this story to make is better and fix grammar mistakes. I haven't decided whether or not I'm going to take down the story or leave it up and just replace. Please review so I know how many people still read this or who are interested in this? It is going to take me sometime, for I do work and then College starts back up in the fall. So I'm going to try and get this done before August. But I make no promises for that.

Thanks for all who have visited the story and those few who have reviewed this story! I'm sorry I've let you down by not really working on this.

Flower123


End file.
